alone in a divided world
by welcometodalolz
Summary: logan, the last human in the realm of mine craft, finds himself pursued by the hybrid kingdoms that want him and his ability to enchant equipment, to help over throw the villager control over the land, but the choice is almost impossible, for he doesn't believe in unnecessary bloodshed, and yet the villagers hate him for the myths that cling to humans, what shall he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hows it going? I know I haven't been updating lately, cause I just haven't been feeling it lately, but as I was playin MC I felt like "you know what, everybody's had their share of lone human in a world full of mobs, with only a few half humans and half mob females around that he runs into and a love blooms, so lemme get in on that" BUT (again) I felt like "no too over done, so how about a lone human, villagers rule the land with major capitals scattered around, along with crazy (not actually crazy, just exotic and strange personalities) mob girls that fight with the villagers, and have the hero wandering around, and also he's not exactly allowed in the capital cities, which means he's in a constant search for a perfect area to settle that's not in the spheres of influence of the capitals, it also makes him a target for the mobs do to the fact he's the only one who can make enchanted gear" so with all that I hope you guys enjoy**

"how long must I search for my home land?" I vault over another block, this world is unforgiving, the beasts that roam it along with me at night have a constant blood lust, it must be that they can sense I am not of their kin, and that I am a threat that must be removed immediately. I had many hopes that I could befriend them, but it came to blood shed, I hate it, I hate to see any life be extinguished, whether they be friend or foe, it riddles my soul with guilt, even with the knowledge of lost lives haunting me, I trudge onward to find my home. As I continue the sprint for my life, I find the extremely tall, blacker than midnight, sleek, purple eyed, and majestic being known simply as enderman

"ah my beautiful beast, I have short time, but I shall simply state that it is swell to find a somewhat friendly being in a hostile world" it turns it's gaze to me, I quickly turn away, I had learned the hard way that locking gazes with the endermen is quite unsavory effect, it conveys to them either a challenge or a great sign of disrespect

 **crackle** the noise they make, quite soothing to my ears alone, it's sounds as if it's a type of crunch like noise or that of a crackle of snapping a wood like object, it's low and timid tone is appealing

"oh your sound is so calming my friend, I shall leave you with a gift" I summon an iron block from the space hidden from my realm that I store my belongings, and place it in front of it's view. To my great enjoyment, it accepts my gift and makes a sound I've never heard emitted from an enderman that resembled a... feminine giggle? No, must be auditory tricks played by my sleep deprived consciousness , as the sounds of my pursuers draw closer, I quickly end the encounter with a fast good bye. I begin my sprint again, passing the slender giant, I feel a slight tug on my sleeve, I had no choice but to ignore the mysterious action and push on

I run well into dawn, the encounter from earlier in the night weighed heavily on my mind during my escape, I finally stop when the sun had risen above the far off horizon, the meeting had raised two queries in my mind, why had such a sound originated from the towering beast of night, and why had their been a pull on the sleeve of my cloak? Even with all of these thoughts running rampant, my mind began to succumb to the sleep deprivation that had been ailing me for the many days I had been running for my life and searching for a home, I fall to my knees, a strong drowsy spell befalling me. I try to stand, only to find myself in close contact with the ground, I must find a safer place to rest but my strength has failed me, I just pray to notch that I might survive my unfortunate slumber

the land of perpetual darkness

 _the dark wasteland that I've frequented for my entire life within my dreaming state greets me yet again with silence,_ "oh, I've laid my eyes on this realm many an hour, yet I had not been driven mad by it" _I walk forward, there's no particular reason for walking, it's the only comfort in such a lonesome land._

 **Hours later**

 _I had forgotten how the pointless hours of walking could drive me to temporary madness, my thoughts had jumbled into infuriating mess. So much anger had built that I started to shake and thrash, and I felt screams rise up my throat, when I started to be pulled from the darkness, how I always began to wake. Moments later a thought brought me to panic, what situation would I find myself in, when I opened my eyes, well it shouldn't be that terrible of problem. I shall find out_

the land of reality

my upper body shoots upwards in a panic, I pan my head to search the entirety of the environment around me, only to see cobblestone walls, along with an absolutely gorgeous woman sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm in, she views me in a slightly startled manner

"oh geeze! You're awake, scared the crap out of me" I clear my throat, preparing myself to address her

"I apologize, I meant no alarm, I was ready for a sprint from any foes in the area" she had a strange expression after my explanation, then she had a small laughing fit

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just you speak like you're talking to royalty, it's very proper"

"well, excuse my forward attitude, but you're beauty surpasses that of even a queen" her face flushes

"oh, um, you don't have to apologize" she turns her violet gaze from mine, strange, the only being I've seen with violet eyes, no, could the myths be true?

"excuse my rude query, but I must ask, you wouldn't happen to be the species of hybrid enderwoman?" she turns utterly shocked

"um, yes, please don't attack me"

"I would never, you're ender brethren have been to kind to me, and besides that, I would very much enjoy to study you, only if you are willing" her flush returns with a much brighter red "oh no, it shall not be invasive, just queries and a drawing to capture your divine visage" she raises her brow

"um what are queries?"

"oh, it means questions"

"oh, well I guess" much to my fortune, I had not gotten rid of my book and quill

"first off, might I inquire your name"

"it's andr, a n d r" I copy it

"second, do you posses the abilities of the full enderman mob" she brings a finger to her cheek bone

"oh yes, I do"

"not to bother you any further, but can I view it in action" she stands, and she vanishes leaving the violet particles associated with teleportation, and reappears at the foot of the bed "absolutely marvelous!" she does this twice to return to her sitting form, when she reappears her face had flushed yet again

"so, why are you doing this?"

"I would never allow such an opportunity to document such beauty to pass me, without regretting it for the rest of my natural born life" she's been flushing consistently from my statements, perhaps I should stop

"oh, you're really kind, it makes me happy" never mind then

"third question, how did you come into being? Were you conceived or were you a spawn?" the flush on her face grows darker

"um, I was conceived"

"I sincerely apologize, that was too personal" she reacts to this by shaking her head lightly

"no, it was fine, I did agree to the questions" she chuckled

"I believe I may only have a few more queries"

"may I ask a question first?"

"yes of course"

"what's your name?" I pondered whether or not to tell her the origin

"well, it's simply logan"

"that's a beautiful name, does it have and origin to it?"

"yes, actually, it means from the hollow"

"that's pretty damn cool!" I did not expect her to be so overjoyed by my name

"I suppose, but the truly 'cool thing' would be you andr" she giggles nervously

"nah, but I appreciate that you don't think I'm a monster like the other villagers" I feel the dread wash over me, she doesn't know I'm human, the rumors shrouding me and my kin has led to my shunning, in order to not cause future complications I must inform her

"andr, I'm a human" a curiously large grin "why are you smiling?"

"this is great, the hybrid kingdoms have been looking for you, well more specifically, other humans"

"this is coming to me as quite a shock, why would the hybrids seek out me or my kin?"

"I'll tell you what, how about you don't leave, so I can take you there, and you see for yourself" my expression turns quickly from that of confusion to deadpan seriousness

"and I am to assume that I shan't be executed on my arrival" she places a hand on her chest, obviously shocked

"what!? No, of course not, why would you think that"

"humans were placed on this magnificent world to wage war and conquer all beings under our star, the sun, or so says master notch's grand plan" she fiddles with her hands nervously

"you're not going to do that are you?"

"no, I despise unnecessary blood shed, I even hate killing mobs, for I view all beings as blessed children of notch"

"wow, that's actually a very rare view for any non mob related person"

"you have my consent, but what kingdom shall you take me to first?"

"actually, I'll be taking you to the council of kings and queens, it's every mob's hybrid ruler, well more of, the ruler of the hybrids, they have very little control over the full blood wild mobs"

"so how will we find this council?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, get some more rest, I'll take you when you wake up" I nod in agreement and lay my head on the pillow

"oh and andr, thank you for saving my life"

"don't worry about it logan" she leaves me to my slumber

 **so, how'd you guys feel about this, I will begin working on my other stories again, and also I will be starting a very short/possible one shot, story, on the request of another author, more details will be given in the next update of what ever story get's it first**

 **lolz out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well shit, I think fanfiction services would like to have a chat with me about story neglect XD**

I awaken from the maddening journey of silent darkness. I sit up to observe my surroundings, remembering the conversation from earlier in the day. I notice andr sleeping besides me in a chair, she's so amazingly beautiful. Her peaceful expression conveying to me an innocence from the world's dreadful truth. Has she been awaiting my awakening for this long? I extend my hand cautiously to face, so that I may remove a few strands of unkempt hair, she stirs faintly, and opens her eyes.

She gazes upwards at me, the metaphorical sleep still in her beautiful violet eyes. She adverts her gaze from mine to the rest of the room, obviously disoriented from waking up in a strange setting.

"oh, hey"

"salutations"

"did I fall asleep?"

"indeed, I would have waken you, but I had just awakened myself" she observes the area that she had made her temporary sleeping arrangement, and her face flushes. She shoots upward, somewhat embarrassed

"I am soooo s-sorry logan, I d-din't mean to-" I raise my hand in a dismissive manner to convey to her that it was alright

"andr, my friend, it is alright. You were simply waiting for my awakening, nothing to apologize about" I rise from the side of the bed, stretching my slumbering muscles so that I may be fully prepared for anything this world may face me with. The young hybrid gives me a curios gaze as I stand to my full height

"you're pretty tall you know, not as tall as me but still you come up to about my che..." Andr's face flushed brightly as she gazes towards her chest, obviously embarrassed, about what I have no earthly idea... oh, oh no. have I given the impression I'm a savage? I pray to notch I haven't

"Andr I assure you, I would never in my life attempt such an act of perversion" she sent an expression that's meaning I couldn't place

"y-you wouldn't?" I nod my head in agreement vehemently

"never" the same mysterious expression

"n-not even if I wanted you to?" I nearly fell back in shock from her bold question, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks

"w-why do you ask?" I struggle to keep my composure as the full weight of this conversation bears down on my mind

"well... I see so few men around, I don't exactly get that much attention, it sometimes makes me feel unattractive" I regain full control of the situation

"Andr, you are the farthest thing from unattractive, you are the very essence of beauty in physical form. I shudder at the thought of you believing me to be some form of deviant" her face has past the crimson of blood and crosses into a new shade, I can't quite place. Her visage takes on a pleasant, yet sheepish grin

"d-do you really think that highly of my appearance, yeesh I'd hope you'd think I'm more than just a pretty face" her teasing tone was quite evident, but the sheer power of that witty retort had sent me reeling

"o-of course not Andr, I can tell you hold a great deal of intellect behind those enchanting violet eyes, not only that, but you have shown an amazing kindness... that of which I, have never before felt..." I had managed to destroy the pleasant atmosphere with only a single sentence "... I'm sorry, I'll just see myself out" as I turn to leave the room, I hear a rustling and a warm hand wraps around my own

"y-you've never been shown kindness?" she gazes into my eyes, hers filled with great concern. I cannot allow my her to see me at my most vulnerable, I must remain strong, as I've always done.

"it does not matter, you should not concern yourself with it Andr" I turn my gaze elsewhere, for if I keep my focus on those amazing violet orbs, my steely facade will crack. She places her hand on my left cheek and gently coaxes my head so that I meet her gaze, making the barrier crumble. I let a small whimper as she brushes her thumb along my cheek "... villagers do not take kindly to humans, and have been rather... barbaric in escorting me out of their homelands" she tilts her head, confusion evident. I sigh softly as I roll my sleeve up to show her a unappealing scar. She gasps at the sight of it, bringing both of her hands to her mouth

"what happened!?" I look down at the scar sadly, the harsh memory always so vivid

"I needed supplies, the clerks refused to provide service, I had lost my temper with the need of items so dire, and the guards were called. I decided I wasn't going to be bullied anymore, so I stood my ground. One of them drew a mace and struck me with enough force that my bone protruded from the wound and I was thrown out in my weakened state." I flush slightly as I lift my shirt, showing several scars on my abdomen "I had barely managed to fend off the mobs, I was almost safe until a spider clamped its fangs into my sides, forcing me to kill it. I had fallen, losing blood, I dragged myself along until the first light of dawn fell upon me, after that I'm not sure, for I had fallen into a deep slumber. I woke up to find myself at the base of a mountain with my wounds healed" I look up to find Andr's face contorted with rage, I started to feel it radiate, it was not a normal rage, but one laced with a deep hatred

"villagers sicken me, to treat an innocent man like that" she shuddered with rage "we must meet the council soon logan" I nodded and proceeded to gather my gear, pulling my cloak close to my body. I meet Andr by the entrance to the house "let's go" we leave the house and Andr leads the way, I follow closely behind her, observing the land around me so that I can remember the path just in case I need to journey to and from the council. The path takes us through the jungle biome, the silence between us lets me hear all of the sounds of bugs and animals, a single cry catches my attention. I focus my senses on the cry. It happens again and I turn to the sound's point of origin. I start a quick pace towards the origin, I push past a bush, and before me lies an ocelot kitten. It's head snaps to me, eyes full of horror. I set my bag down and slowly approach it, startling the poor orphan it tries to escape, only for it to limp and fall, it's leg broken. I coo at it reassuringly as I gently pick it up, cautious of it's leg. The kitten flails and swipes at me, but I do not lose my patience, I pet it affectionately. I take this time to examine the injured leg, and in the process I find it's gender, a poor little female kitten. I pull out a healing potion and let her drink it. The leg repairs itself instantly as I set her down and leave her a cooked salmon. It mews happily at me, and indulges in the fish.

I hear a low growl, I slowly turn my head to find an adult ocelot. It begins to circle me, getting in front of me it lets out a yowl and moves into a defensive position in front of the kitten. I back up slowly and raise my hands to not provoke it. The ocelot pushes forward and I get ready to flee, only for the kitten to bounce forward and brush against my leg, purring loudly. The parent looks at its child shocked, but quickly pounces toward me, growling. The kitten hisses at it's parent, forcing it to recoil, the kitten curls up on my feet and sleeps. I slowly reach down and pick her up, I pass the sleeping kitten to the parent, who had finally relaxed and excepted the young one.

Happy with the sight before me, I turn and head back to find Andr, only to realize I hadn't told Andr to stop. I curse under my breath and look around, staying calm, I call out for her several times only to get no response. I search for her, trying to focus on any footfall loud enough to be humanoid or of only a bipedal footstep pattern. I can't pick up on anything of the sort, so I try to find any tracks. After about twenty minutes I realize that there's no mud anywhere. I start to panic, forgetting the direction she had been heading in. five hours later, the sun begins to set and a full blown panic settles on my mind, I look around frantically, my breathing becomes erratic, I'm doomed.

"aren't you in quite the pickle human?" I fearfully snap my head to be greeted by a tall, muscular, er well endowed woman, with cat ears and swaying tail. She holds a playful gaze, looking at me as if I were a new object of amusement

"m-may I ask who you are?" she giggles

"name's Catie the ocelot hybrid, and I see that you lost Andr huh?" I raise my eyebrow

"are you friends with her?" she nods happily

"yup, all hybrids are friends in this region, but she hadn't told me she found a human, and such a good looking one at that" her eyes dance along my body, making me fell even more vulnerable than I already was, I found myself hoping she was playing a practical joke

"a-are you teasing me?" I had lost all hope when she pulled me close by my cloak's collar

"no hun, but a fair warning, everything in this jungle is mine and every being is under my domain" I start to get a very terrible feeling in the back of my mind

"w-what are you getting at?" she runs her hand slowly down my jaw line, tracing her fingers along my lips sends shivers down my spine

"you're in my jungle, and I go into heat very frequently, soooooo" I gulp loudly at her pause "you're staying with me until I get a few turns with you" I pull away

"and if I refuse?" I don't exactly like the idea of being someone's play toy. She growls at me, and snaps her fingers. I turn right into a staggering right hook that sends me to the ground. I start to fade away as Catie leans down and kisses my cheek

"sweet dreams" I fall into unconsciousness

 **well I think that was a pretty good chap, how bout all y'all? Got a new obstacle for our hero to overcome, I'll try to update this one with the shadow, wish me luck, love you guys**

 **lolz out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, still accepting beta readers, you get a sword and an epic title :3 so anyways speaking of accepting things, I may need a villain, a smart one to match logan later on so if you got any ideas lemme know. Enjoy the new chap alone in divided world!**

I awoke to find myself bound to a chair, fortunately with no apparent injuries. With the relief of being unharmed I began to struggle against the binds, made from what appeared to be iron. Yet, with every attempt, no change was made at all. I ceased my actions, knowing all too well that I'd never be able to free myself from the circular rings.  
Suddenly, I gained an idea, one that would no doubt cause major damage to my wrists, but it was worth the risk. I began to try and pull my hands out from under the binds, bringing pain to my upper wrists as the force being placed on them, the iron digging into my skin and drawing blood. I clench my jaw to stifle any cry that may alert my captors that could have been concealing themselves from my vision. Using my blood as a lubricant I wrench my hands from the binds, letting out a sigh of relief as the pain dulls and I rise from the chair, dropping into a crouch as I examine the dimly lit area.

Finding no one I move to the closed door I had located during my examination of the room. I gently situated my ear to the door, listening carefully for any movement toward the door. After around five minutes of silence, I open the door, grateful to Notch that it had been unlocked. I move along the well lit hallway, finding myself to be in Catie's rather well decorated home. As I sneak my way to freedom, I look down to find myself in nothing but my under garments, bringing the inquiry of whether or not my innocence remained intact. However, such things are trivial at the moment. An unforeseen slamming open of a door in a room ahead of me, along with what sounded like an intoxicated raving of a mad woman, sent me hugging the floor in a prone position, and forced my ears to a certain degree of sensitivity.  
To my utter dismay, footsteps were approaching the hallway. Nearly panicking and wide-eyed, I rapidly scanned the corridor, my gaze setting upon what I would have guessed to be a laundry chute. With a haste and strength I'd never think possible for myself in such a situation, I virtually ripped the lid from it's hinges, clambered into the chute, and closed it as smoothly as possible, all while maintaining my balance within the aforementioned chute using only the heavily strained muscles in my legs. I hold my breath, putting even more stress on my legs, waiting for the passing of the footsteps, and with what felt like an eternity, they finally go by.  
I begin my painfully slow descent through the cramped chute, using all four of my appendages to slide down. Setting my gaze downward I find it too late to stop myself from losing my footing and plummeting into a giant basket of fabric. As I pull myself out of the soft pile, I examine what I landed in, only to leap from the pile, which contained nothing but dirty woman's undergarments. Gagging, I attempt to wipe myself off with my hands, realizing halfway through the act that it was pointless. With hope in my heart I begin to search for my clothes, logic dictating that if they'd be anywhere, it would be here.

Finding them and Struggling not to release a gigantic sigh of relief, I immediately begin to dress myself, first in my plain cloth of a blue short sleeve shirt, blue worker pants, white socks of course, blue iron toed boots. Next came my complete set of chain mail. She had left my blade with my clothes for whatever reason, I happily took the blade and reattached the sheath to my chain mail. Looking to the right, I quickly snatch my cloak from the rack it was hung up on.  
I move to the door, opening it I find stairs, I groan softly and rush up them. Reaching the top I confidently make strides to the main entrance. A rather irritated growl sets off my instincts and I whirl my head so that I may face my possible adversary, just to find Catie, obviously enraged, and intoxicated if the bottle she held was any indication.

"W-Where do ya think yer going!?" She points to me in an accusing stance, acting as if I had been the offender

"I'm taking back my freedom, although I doubt you truly care." She growls at this and leans against the wall, before suddenly assuming a relaxed pose and confusing me.

"Y-Ya know what? Go. I had mah fun~" My stomach churns and I feel the vile rising at the back of my throat, her maniacal giggling doing nothing to help. "Gotta admit, for a human, yer hung~ I might even be pregnant from how much I rode you." My rage starts it's rise, suppressing my rational thoughts. To think there are people disgusting enough to...

My voice barely rises above a hiss. "You're bluffing."

"Why would I?" She slurred without a care in the world.

"To taunt me." She smirks ever so slightly, throwing doubt into my mind and making me question if her previous statement was valid, but at this point, it was too late.

"You're free ta go, why are ya still here? I got what I wanted and so did you." I draw my blade, the light warping around it, my rage affecting it greatly. The force with which I was holding the grip was enough to snap a neck.

"You better realize how much danger you're in. Tell me you're bluffing. Now!" My voice deepens. I never knew why it did, but whenever my rage pushed me beyond my morals, something changes, and I no longer feel like myself, though the only indication would often be my voice. I twitch a few times, waiting for a response. She visibly flinched at the murderous intent I had shown.

"W-Why would ya kill me over this?" The careless, relaxed posture of hers changes into a defensive yet scared one.

"I never said I'd kill you, but it's a great idea. Mind if I take it?" She backs away and I take a step forward, swaying my blade as I step forward.

"H-How could you even tell I was bluffing?" I take another step forward, jamming my blade in the ground and dragging it along. A blade so strong that it was barely hindered by the stone, she covers her ears from the grating noise of metal splitting rock. I pull it free once I'm face to face with her, uncovering her ears and turning her horror filled eyes towards my cold and calculating ones "I'm, I'm shorry!" I give her the worst scowl I could muster as I bring my blade up in an aggressive stance.

"Say you didn't! Or I swear I'll slice through you like butter!" She begins to cry, falling to her knees. She clasps her hands together, like she was praying to any god she knew, hoping to live.

"I didn't! I swhear! I just looked at it, I'm shorry!" I bring the point of the blade to her throat, applying enough pressure to draw a tiny bit of blood, I lean down, bringing my face to her ear.

"Then why. Did. You. Lie?" She's gone from crying to uncontrollably sobbing, turning her head away from me.

"I urgh, I don't know!" I pull my blade away from her, and she crumples to the ground, curling up and staring off into the distance.

"Thank Notch for my mercy." I turn and move to the door, leaving the sobbing girl on the floor in the fetal position. At the door frame, I take a final glance as her, apologetic eyes stared at me, and I slammed the door shut.

Several hours later

For the last several hours I traversed the woods, heading in the direction I believed to be Andr's house. I started to lose hope, not making any progress. As I feel a brushing against my leg, I look down to find the kitten I had helped earlier as well as the parent, who bobs her head and walks past me. It's kitten gestures for me to follow as she goes to regroup with her parent, and I follow.  
Apparently I had been far closer than I thought, for not even seven minutes later we come into a small clearing where Andr's house stood. I pet the kitten, earning an affectionate meow and I wave her good bye. As I pass the parent, I slowly reach to it and scratch behind it's ears. It nuzzles into my hand before I pull away and move to the house, waving them off. I reach the door and knock on it hoping that Andr had returned. Several moments later I hear footsteps approach the door and it opens, but before I could react I was tackled to the ground by a blur of purple.

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay, Logan!" She was oblivious to how tightly her arms were wrapped around me and my face smothered by her chest made me uncomfortable. I squirmed slightly as she stroked my hair and back "What happened to you? You were gone for an entire day..." She rises and pulls me into a standing position as well, her face flushed slightly as I looked at her. I believe she had realized how awkward her earlier actions were. "I mean... A day's not much, but it's unlike you to go absent like that..."

"I was kidnapped." Her eyes widen in shock.

"The hell!? By who!?" I winced slightly, for she had roughly grabbed my shoulders.

"An ocelot hybrid, Catie." She suddenly released me, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, she's not dangerous, just a misguided girl, probably just wanted to learn about you..."

"She tried to rape me."

"W-What? She's never had sex with anyone, let alone try anything like that!"

"What do you mean? She said that she's had her way with everyone in the jungle."

"She's never lain with an actual person, just animals."

I shake away a feeling of disgust. "But that doesn't make it better, nor does it make any sense, she made it seem like she had intercourse with people."

"Yeah, not many people enter this particular forest. When people do, they simply laugh her off, or try to kill her, or worse. Luckily she's never been raped, but she's never had sex with anyone before, like I said." She pulls me into the house and gets me some tea, I happily take the porcelain cup and take a sip, loving the sweet taste. As she sits down, she gazes down at her hands, seeing the blood that had somehow gotten there from my wrists, then looks to the source. "What happened!?" she gently takes my hand, causing me to flush as she examines my injured wrists

"When I had awoken, I was bound to a chair in my undergarments. So fearing the worst, I forced my wrists free by scratching them against the binds. Finding my clothing, I went to exit her house, and she confronted me." She leans forward, making it obvious that she wanted more details, "I was not happy with her actions, she had tricked me into believing that she had taken my virginity. I had reacted poorly. I drew my blade and approached her, putting my blade to her throat. I gained the truth from her, and after that I left the house in search of you." Andr gulps and retracts from me, retreating slightly.

"T-That seems far from your character, Logan." I refuse to make eye contact with her.

"Because it wasn't me." I had stated that in such a way I had assumed she had not heard, the desired result. I was shocked as I felt her warm embrace

"Was it someone else? Something that you never want in control, but you can't stop it?" I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to return the embrace, I rise to my feet slowly, leaving the embrace.

"I-I don't wish to speak of it." She gives a noise of confirmation.

"It's okay, Logan, just go get some rest. We can try our trip again tomorrow. Make sure to take care of your wounds." I slowly make my way to the room I had been sleeping in earlier. Once I found it, I sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting for the inevitable return of the voice. As the wait neared an hour I felt the presence; Not vile, yet not pleasant either.

" _You, you are stalit_ **(foolish)** , _you had the facusltum ed iccokire_ **(opportunity to kill)** , _yet you resitiko_. **(resisted)**. _Why?_ "

"Why can't you fully speak Unitis, it's hard to understand you when you speak in spawn half the time." I retorted

" _Nan egi soletiukem tempiok_ **(I shan't waste my time)** _to fully learn your lengue_ **(tongue).** _You can fully understand me anyway."_

"I'm aware that I can, I just wish that you'd make our interactions easier."

 _"Stal_ **(Fool)** _, you think after robbing me, that I, dracanous, comades auteke meunda_ **(Dragon, Eater of Worlds)** , _would grant you any benefikilum_ **(kindness)** , _you are martiis ik anairus_ , **(Dead wrong)** " It hisses at me.

"I still have no earthly idea of what I robbed you of."

 _"Then you truly are a stal, it's a tarpitelsdum_ **(shame)** _too, for you are the last of us. Deis miesture..._ **(God have mercy)** "

And with his final insulting words, the presence leaves me. Dragon, eater of souls, probably a wandering spirit. A delusional one at that. I lie down, letting sleep overcome me, even though I know that what comes next will grant me no easy sleep. With every instance of him coming into my life, I get terrible nightmares, of what I can only assume was a time when humans still worst of it being that I was always forced to view the horrid acts of my predecessors, every single second.

Within the dream world

Centuries ago, during the era of the human empire

 _He rises, cleaning his blade of blood. He moves forward with his brethren of war, looking forward to the destruction of the villager city that they're heading to._ "Egi qaroi deincipos id alertam ballis." **(I'm looking forward to our next conquest.)**

 _Oh no, I don't want to see another city fall to these monsters._

"Etz fritasde quiemeu." **(Indeed, brother.)** _Oh yes, they are family, I had forgotten that. Dragon looks to his family members and begins speaking._

"Maleus etz sparera prageanet pygns." **(Let's hope they provide an actual fight.)** _They laugh merrily. One of them, looking like the eldest, starts smoking some kind of pipe._

"Quiemeu." **(Indeed.)** _They continue to march towards a grand city in the distance, laughing all the way._

 _Within the hour they had reached the city, breaking down the doors with dark magic, and setting fire to everything in sight. Guards that went to combat them were met with lightning fast sword strikes, slicing them to bits, completely negating their armor. Families, panicked and absolutely terrified, try to flee, only to be decimated by the murderous band of psychopaths. They charge through the rest of the city, stealing anything of value, killing any would be defenders that stayed to face them._

 _The entire city below the ruling castle in complete ruin, they march up the stairs and slowly enter the castle. They are met with heavy resistance, the elite guard slowing them down but only for several moments. As they finished what remained of the soldiers, the king rose slowly, ready to accept his fate knowing his family was safe from harm._

"Futi pygni tanti cetama?" **(Was the fight worth it?)** _They laughed as they stood there, filled with a sickening joy and lunacy._

"Neni mai proe." **(Not even close.)** _They surrounded the old man, getting ready to cut him down. The old king smiled as blood spewed into the air, a sword lodged in the eldest human's chest so fast the other warriors couldn't track it. The eldest crumples to the ground, dropping his pipe. The family looks at the king shocked as he pulls his blade back, ready to strike again, but before he could the young ones sliced him to bits, and urinated on his remains. The youngest of them falls to his knees, cradling the fallen in his arms, and whispers._

"Patres..." _The spawn word for father._

Returning to the land of the living

I wake in a cold sweat, feeling sick from the immense amount of cruelty that those humans brought. I took some solace in the fact that justice had been enacted on at least one in that band of monsters. I rise from the bed and move out of the room, and after a few minutes of searching I find the bathroom and wash up, taking care of a rather offensive smell that I had just picked up on.

I gaze into the mirror, same turquoise eyes with bags under them gazed back at me. It has been some time since I've looked upon myself, and I must admit, I looked terrible; At the age of twenty three, I look to be at least a decade older. I suddenly feel very self conscious, quickly turning from the mirror and focusing on my growing hunger. I slowly make my way down the corridor and into the main living area, where I soon find all other concerns eclipsed by who stood in the room.

Catie.

 **sorry this took so long guys, I had a bout of depression for a while about a week ago, but after this, I'll be starting the new chapter of the shadow returns, and if anyone can tell me what real world language I VERY loosely based the spawn language on, I'll give you a cookie. Thanks to my new beta reader shiinon-chii**

 **Love y'all**

 **lolz out**


End file.
